


All The Things Kevin wished he didn't know

by theatricalartist



Series: All The Things Kevin [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abuse, Child Death, Eggpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, implied sex only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: This is a one shot off of "All The Things Kevin Knew, and the things he didn't" Describing a particularly traumatizing event that took place before Kevin got to Nightvale. That I don't want readers that are uncomfy with the material to have to read.





	All The Things Kevin wished he didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic is bad, like, really bad in terms of trauma.

You open your eyes to stare at the ceiling above you. Your head pressed back against soft pillows. Your body aches in a hundred ways you can’t describe. The heavy weight of a collar around your neck suffocating. You turn your head to the right to see the unshaven face of your partner. “Di,” You whisper softly to him and he grunts turning his back to you.

           

            You swing your legs over the side of bed and let dizzying vision fade and stability return. You release a deep breath, you can feel every organ in your chest. Sloshing around and burning you from the inside out. Nothing inside you feels real, everything adjusted and placed in the perfect manor to be just right; to be perfect. “Where are you going?” Diego’s voice cuts through the silence.

 

            “The bathroom, I don’t feel well,” You admit quietly to him. He turns to lay on his back in bed and waves you off. You get up on legs that feel unreal and walk into the bathroom. You look at yourself in the mirror. Well, what you can recognize in the mirror. The face shape is yours, and the skin, you think, is mostly yours, the teeth are yours. The smile isn’t, and the eyes aren’t. But you caused both.

 

            You grip the edge of the sink as pain surges in your stomach. You suffocate a groan before it can reach your lips. It burns, it hurts, you don’t understand what’s going on. “Di-“ You huff and squeeze your eyes shut, “Diego.” You grip the sink again as your head hangs over it. You feel ready to vomit, but it burns inside you. You have to be on fire. “Diego!” You shout.

 

            The bathroom door pushes open. Diego steps into the bathroom and surveys you, “Are you sick?”  You shake your head no and he cups your chin, tilting your head from side to side. “You look healthy, what’s the matter?”

 

            “My stomach burns,” You whimper out, “I’ve gotta hurl.” Your stomach lurches and tenses in pain, you dry heave helplessly into the sink. Your hands shake violently, and the collar gives a soft warning beep about you getting too upset. You swallow it down to calmness. “Help me,” You beg body trembling.

 

            Diego’s eyes scan over you, “I’m going to call for help. You sit down.” He pulled out his phone and began dialing as he closed the door on you. You run your hands down your front, confusion setting in as you try to think of what this might be. It couldn’t be your heat that had ended a couple weeks ago.

 

            _A couple weeks ago. Oh shit._

            Diego comes back into the room, “Let’s go.”

 

            “Where are we going?” You ask.

 

            “Downstairs, to have you looked over.” Diego sighs, “I’ve called a doctor. Let’s go.” He holds a hand out to you and help you to your feet. You can’t mess up right now. You have to do everything just right. You walk slowly next to him down the stairs.

 

            Diego leads you to a couch and lays you back onto it. “Be still.” He tells you but it’s more of an order than a suggestion.

 

            No sooner are you laid down, then a knock comes on the door. Diego crosses the room and opens the door for the Strex Employee who steps in, white lab coat draped over their body, another man trails behind them but he’s dressed in more of a business suit.

 

            “Hello, Kevin,” The lab coat says, you notice the thick wraps of toweling on their wrists. Their hands immediately start poking and prodding t your stomach. “Oh.” They whisper and usher the other man in the suit to feel as well.

 

            Diego glances between the two of them concern written on his furrowed brow. The well-dressed man nods at the lab coat. The two exchanging a wordless conversation. “Are you sure?” The lab coat finally asks audibly.

 

            “Positive.”

 

            “POSITVE ABOUT WHAT!?” Diego’s fiery temper snaps as the frustration of being left out grows to high.

 

            “S-Sir,” The lab coat stumbles out, “We should discuss this in the other room.”

 

            “I want to know now. It is your job to tell me. So tell me already.” Diego grabs the lab coat by their shirt collar.

 

            The business suit finally takes his hands off you and stands up, “Dearest Kevin here,” He gestures to you, “Is with child. Your child I’m going to assume, sir.”

 

            Diego releases the lab coat and his jaw tightens. “Oh?” It twitches into a smile, “Oh is that so?” You can fill the fear boil up in you. You curl in on yourself, your heart aches more than your stomach now. You can feel panic choking under your collar, squeezing at your throat. It beeps warning you of the dangers of your heart rate, you breathe deeply.

 

            “Thank you, for that information.” He nods as he speaks, “If you’ll leave me and my _partner_ here alone then, that would be lovely. We have much to discuss.” He puts his hands on either of their backs and pauses only when they reach the door. He opens his wallet and slides each of them some increment of money, “You. Both of you. Were never here. What was said never leaves this room.” He half pushes them out the door and slams it closed, locking it.

 

            You sit up on your elbows and watch him. He walks toward you and pushes back your hair, “Kevin. My dearest. My darling. Sweetest creature.” He squeezes your wrist, “ _KEV._ ”

 

            “Diego ow!” You shout and try to reclaim your wrist. He twists it hard. You feel the bones snap. You bite your lip to hold in a scream.

 

            “What. Happened.” Diego hisses.

 

            “I told you, I told you not to!” You shout at him, “I told you! It was too soon after my heat we shouldn’t have- but you wanted to! You made me!” The collar beeps again and you go quiet. “Let’s keep them, Diego please, we don’t have to get rid of them. They’ll be an egg soon, and you and I we can deal with them that way, I’ll take good care of them. I promise I’ll never act out. I promise.”

 

            Diego presses a thumb harshly into your collar bone, pinching your shoulder there. You cry out as he throws you from the couch onto the glass coffee table. You cry out as the glass shatters and splinters into your arms. He pulls you up hands wrapped around your neck this time. You gasp for air. Your hands try to pry his fingers away as he forces you to your feet and walks you to a wall. You hold your hands out now in front of you to try and force yourself away from it as he slams your head against it. You bite your bottom lip and guard your stomach as he does it again and again. Blood trickles down your face from your forehead.

 

            Diego rolls his eyes and throws you onto the floor on your back. He stands over you and slowly crouches down so he’s almost straddling you to the floor. “You’re so stupid.” He pins your shoulders to the floor and presses a forceful kiss to your lips.

 

            You shake your head sucking in a breath, “GET OFF ME!” You kick and scream. He pinches your cheeks together and you sink your teeth into his hand. He shouts and rips it out of your mouth.

           

            “You fucking-“ He stands to his feet and stomps down onto you hard, his foot connects with your chest and you release the breath you’d previously been holding in. Diego’s scowl cracks into a smile as he steps down on you again hard, over and over again. You sob in pain and try your best to protect your body by curling in on it.

 

            Diego shifts his stomps to hard kicks, bringing his foot back and crashing it hard against your side, each kick harder, you cry helplessly on the floor. “Someone help.” You mutter softly, “Please.” The collar electrocutes you as Diego continues his relentless giddy assault on you. Laughter spilling from his lips.

 

 

            You lay on the bathroom floor. You don’t know what you expected, certainly not that the ordeal would extend past the beating. You thought that would be the end of it, yet here you are, two months later, curled on the floor; mourning the loss of something that was never meant to be.

 

            “Kevin, I’m home.” Diego calls and walks up the stairs. You don’t move your eyes from their fixated spot on the bathroom floor to acknowledge him. Diego pushes the door open and looks you up and down. You’re shaking, your back scarred and bruised from the night not long ago. Diego walks in and kneels next to your, “What’s wrong?” He pats your hair down gently.

 

            “Fuck you!” You snap at him and swat his hand away. “You did this you fucking bastard!” You ball your hands up into fists and go to do it, but you can’t make yourself hit him with any force and so instead they softly hit against his skin as you cry. “You did this.” Your voice is tight.

 

            Diego pulls you close to him holding you tightly in his arms. You sob into his shoulder, “You killed them, you killed them.” He rubs your back wordlessly. “You killed our baby Diego.” You whisper into his ear. Your voice is empty of emotion, “They were your child too.”

 

            “Kevin, it was just an egg. There was nothing inside it, I don’t appreciate you making me the antagonist here.” Diego held you tightly to his body, “And it most assuredly wasn’t my child.”

 

            “It was,” Your voice is steely, “it was our baby. It took half of you and half of me to make something precious. We could have had a little boy Diego. We could have had a son.” You whisper, emotion cracking through the coldness, through the threat.

 

            You feel hot tears hit the back of your neck. You don’t move, you stare blankly ahead, you don’t want to see his stupid crying face. “How’d you know?” Diego asks.

 

            “I saw,” You tighten your jaw.

 

            “Did you…” Diego makes a frustrated exhale of air, “Did you name him?”

 

            “I had a name, but there’s no point in using it now is there.” You half growl at him.

 

            Silence settles between the two of you. Diego holding you against his chest, you curled into him, unhugging, tears drying under your eyes.

 

            “His name was going to be Basil.” You nuzzle into his neck, seeking any comfort you can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love getting comments so please drop them below.


End file.
